Uma vida de uma adolescente nada normal
by Flor de sakura
Summary: É uma fanfic baseado no filme, mas uma historia que não segue a do filme e nem do livro. Personagens originais. *Coautora Cah Pinheiro, amiga do coração*
1. Capitulo I:Uma guerra sem fim

**_Titulo:_**_Uma vida de uma adolescente nada normal._

**_Autora: _**_Fernanda Harumi Hatae_

**_Coautora: _**_Cah Pinheiro_

**_Temporadas: _**_Duas Temp._

**_Capítulos: _**_100 Capítulos (50 cada temp.) [Ou mais ou menos, capitulo depende da criatividade da autora]_

**_Classificação: Livre _**

**_Gêneros: _**_Comédia romântica, ação e aventura, drama, romance._

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Uma guerra sem fim_**

_Soldados corriam de um lado para o outro com suas armas carregadas na mão. No meio de toda a guerra uma mulher grávida corria o máximo que podia. Ela era ninguém menos que a Rainha do reino de Camelot._

_Ela corria não para salvar sua própria vida, mas sim para poupar a vida da criança que ainda estava para nascer._

_A guerra que estava acontecendo era entre o reino de Camelot e de um pequeno reino próspero com pequenas casas humildes, era governado pelo Rei Arthur um rei justo e bondoso, mas tudo não era um mar de rosas.Há um tempo o reino de Barbarion governado pelo Rei Malfus estava obrigando o reino de Camelot a pagar impostos sem nenhuma o rei Arthur se negava a pagar impostos sem nenhuma justificativa e além do mais, havia alguns boatos que soldados de Malfus estavam roubando comerciantes que passavam pelas estradas de Barbarion._

_A guerra havia começado há dois dias e Malfus ameaçava matar o rei e a rainha para ficar com um território com medo de Malfus cumprir sua ameaça ordenou que sua mulher se refugiasse em algum local longe dali._

_Agora lá estava ela correndo e correndo, com uma face mostrando desespero. Ela se abrigou em uma pequena casa distante o bastante para não ser percebida. Mas a Rainha mal sabia o que aconteceria com essa criança._

_Na pequena casa onde a rainha se abrigou encontrou um senhor e uma senhora de idade, assim pediu ajuda, ambos de bom coração ajudaram a rainha. Depois de dias... semanas... meses... a criança nasceu, era uma linda menina de nome era linda como a mãe e possuía um rosto angelical, tinha uma pele branca e olhos cor de mel._

_A rainha estava extremamente feliz com o nascimento de sua filha, mas o futuro lhe reservava a noticia de que Malfus estava a procura da Rainha de Camelot se espalhou por todas as regiões.A Rainha ficou muito preocupada e não teria escolha se não fugir novamente mas desta vez seria perigoso fugir com Sophia, ninguém poderia saber o que o rei tão mau e ambicioso poderia fazer caso as nenhuma escolha a Rainha teve que deixar Sophia coma filha mais velha do casal com quem vivia._

_A despedida foi um momento triste ainda mais por não saber se um dia voltaria a ver aquela linda menina, sua essa medida era precisa, caso contrário estaria expondo não só a princesa como a família com quem se ão numa noite fria ela partiu em busca de outro lugar e a menina permaneceu no colo de sua nova mãe, a jovem a quem tinha encarregado a guarda do bebê se chamava Susie._

_Depois de um tempo a rainha achou um lugar perto do castelo, um lugar que ainda era discreto, mas a guerra ainda continuava e desta vez era uma guerra verbal, mas o que Arthur não sabia era que o que Malfus queria era sua filha, a pequena herdeira de ordenou que seus soldados procurassem por toda a região a menina, mas essa busca foi em vão pois nada acharam._

_Malfus queria a pequena herdeira para mata-la ou então cria-la de forma ambiciosa para governar futuramente,mas para ele a princesa morta seria muito melhor, ainda mais com o nascimento de seu filho Ruan, que iria ser o sucessor de seu trono._

* * *

O rei tinha ido ao encontro de sua esposa para conforta-la.

Rei Arthur:

- Ó meu amor, creio que o que fizemos foi o melhor para nossa filha.

Rainha Caroline:

- Eu sei amor, mas não sabe o quanto dói aqui em meu peito, a dor da incerteza de nunca mais vê-la.

Rei Arthur:

- Não penses assim, prefiro muito mais viver longe dela a tê-la morta em meus braços.

Rainha Caroline:

- Sim, eu também creio, mas no fundo em meu peito sinto um aperto, e se ela não estiver segura? E se Malfus a achar?

Rei Arthur:

- Não pense assim, ela deve estar bem e com certeza será criada muito bem, mesmo não sendo educada como princesa será uma pessoa com valores e consciência.

Rainha Caroline:

-Sim, só espero que um dia possa voltar a vê-la!

Rei Arthur:

- Esse dia chegará com certeza, e não irá demorar, basta sermos pacientes.

Rainha Caroline:

-Sim, só fico imaginando o que o destino lhe guardará de surpresas...

Rei Arthur:

- Isso só o tempo dirá...

Rainha Caroline:

- Ao menos já posso voltar ao castelo?

Rei Arthur:

-Não sei, tenho que ver se o ambiente está seguro, mas porque tanta pressa?

Rainha Caroline:

- Se não terei minha filha em meus braços quero ter ao menos o sentimento de lembrança ao entrar em seu aposento, olhar seu pequeno berço real, seus brinquedos e tudo me trará o sentimento de segurança e terei um pedaço dela junto a mim.

Rei Arthur:

-Se e isso que tanto deseja minha mulher, não tenho como negar, vamos enfrentar Malfus juntos.

Rainha Caroline:

-Sim vamos enfrentar juntos.

Enquanto isso o destino guardava surpresas para a pequena princesa Sophia.

Susie olhava com carinho a pequena menina que carregava no colo, ela parecia uma boneca, estava enrolada em um pano de seda e tinha um medalhão de ouro escrito seu nome.

Susie:

- Você é tão pequena e delicada...você é um anjo!

_Sophia abriu um sorriso lindo e deu um bocejo, Susie a colocou em um pequeno berço de madeira e lhe deu uma boneca de pano velha para dormir, pouco a pouco Sophia dormiu._

Susie estava encantada com a ideia de ser mãe, ela iria criar Sophia com o amor carinho, lhe ensinaria o certo, lhe educaria, brincaria com já imaginava tudo o que faria com essa nova criança em sua sua mãe logo lhe alertou:

-Minha filha não se apegue muito a essa criança, ela não é sua, você tem que viver com a ideia de que um dia o rei e a rainha buscarão de volta ela.

Susie ficou pensativa, mas não preferiu falar. Afinal ela já estava tendo um amor de mãe por Sophia e sua mãe tinha plena razão um dia ela teria que devolver aquele anjo. Sua mãe novamente voltou a falar:

- Ela é o futuro de Camelot, por isso cuide muito bem dela minha filha, ela é a única esperança que nos resta.

Susie olhou com determinação para mãe e ao mesmo tempo com amor:

-Se for preciso arriscarei minha vida por ela, é como se eu fosse sua verdadeira mãe.

Como seriam suas vidas de agora em diante?

* * *

Continua...


	2. Capitulo II:Um tempo depois

**_Titulo:_**_Uma vida de uma adolescente nada normal._

**_Autora: _**_Fernanda Harumi Hatae_

**_Coautora: _**_Cah Pinheiro_

**_Temporadas: _**_Duas Temp._

**_Capítulos: _**_100 Capítulos (50 cada temp.) [Ou mais ou menos, capitulo depende da criatividade da autora]_

**_Classificação: Livre _**

**_Gêneros: _**_Comédia romântica, ação e aventura, drama, romance._

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 2: Um tempo depois..._

_Sophia cresceu e virou uma menina linda, educada e inteligente. Ajudava Susie e a todos que necessitava, ela tinha um coração de ouro._

_Ela era conhecida principalmente por sua beleza, ela era alta e magra, cabelos lisos e cheios de brilho e, possuía um par de olhos cor de mel que demonstravam suas mais profundas emoções._

_Ela cresceu com humildade e amor, ela tinha um profundo sentimento por sua mãe Susie, para ela sua mãe era uma heroína._

_Sem saber o que o destino estava preparando para sua vida. Sophia estava andando calmamente de volta para casa, ela seguia sonhando com dias de paz._

_Perto dali um jovem estava andando também. Seu nome era Ruan._

_Ruan era o príncipe filho de Malfus, ele era um jovem muito bonito, alto e de cabelos negros como a noite, conhecido por ser um ótimo atirador de flechas e lidar muito bem coma espada, o jovem arrancava suspiro das moças por onde passava._

_Ruan estava indo ao encontro de seu pai para discutir sobre novos territórios. Nos últimos 17 anos, Malfus havia tomado posse do reino vizinho de Camelot, cujo rei era melhor amigo de Arthur._

Malfus:

-Olá Ruan

Ruan:

-Olá Majestade.

Malfus:

-Precisamos discutir sobre Camelot.

Ruan:

-Mas pai, já não discutimos o bastante?O senhor vem falando disto há 17 anos!

Malfus olhou seriamente para Ruan e olhou para o horizonte onde havia várias casas.

Malfus:

-Não seja ingênuo Ruan!Não lhe criei para ser humilde!Criei-lhe para ter o dobro de minha ambição!

Ruan:

-Mas Camelot vem sendo sua ambição há tempos!

Malfus:

-E sempre será!Você não entende?Se conseguirmos o reino de Camelot, estaremos ricos!

Ruan apenas olhava o pai, Ruan era ambiciosa, mas considerava esse vicio de seu pai por Camelot pura idiotice.

Ruan:

-Está bem... qual é sua ideia?

Malfus foi falando e falando, mas Ruan nem ouviu, ficou vagando em seus pensamentos.

Malfus:

-O que acha meu filho?

Ruan:

-Bom...o que é que você planeje sempre é bom pai...

Malfus:

-Que bom que tenho seu apoio!

Ruan:

-Poderia sair agora?

Malfus:

-Tudo bem, mas não se esqueça de voltar cedo.

Ruan:

-Sim Majestade.

Assim Ruan saiu e começou a andar na floresta, até se deparar com uma linda jovem, Sophia.

Ruan ficou encantado com a enorme beleza que ela possuía Sophia diferentemente o saudou.

Sophia:

-Olá Alteza.

Ruan:

-Olá.

_Sophia saiu, e Ruan se apoiou em uma árvore, seu coração batia diferente, ele via algo de diferente naquela moça, ele via algo de especial, algo que lhe atraía. Porém ele nem sabia seu nome, ou outros dados, mas só de poder olhar em seu rosto angelical já lhe satisfazia._

_Por outro lado, Sophia achava o príncipe muito bonito, mas ela não dava a mínima por ele ser um príncipe, ao contrário, ela tinha muita raiva de seu pai. Tudo o que estava acontecendo ao redor dos reinos era culpa de seu pai._

_Sophia chegou em sua casa, e entregou para sua mãe uma cesta cheia de ervas,frutas e tudo o que ela lhe havia pedido._

Sophia:

-Aqui mamãe.

Susie:

-Obrigada meu anjo.

Sophia:

-Não foi nada mãe.

Susie:

-E ai, o que viu no caminho de interessante, minha pequena observadora?

Sophia:

-Nada de especial, só que me encontrei com o príncipe Ruan.

Nesse momento Susie deixou cair um prato.

Sophia:

-Está tudo bem?

Susie:

-Sim...Mas você conversou com ele?

Sophia:

-Não, só disse olá.

Susie:

-Sophia, já se disse para não se meter com a família real meu amor...

Sophia:

-Eu sei mãe, eu só disse olá, fique tranquila.

Susie:

-Ok, agora me ajude a fazer o almoço.

_Assim Susie começou a ajudar sua mãe, mas ficou pensado o porquê sua mãe ter aquela reação, mas não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão._

_Enquanto isso Susie ficou pensando que seria muito perigoso se o príncipe Ruan se aproximasse de Sophia, Malfus acabaria descobrindo tudo e ela provavelmente seria morta, e também ela ficaria muito magoada por ser enganada desde pequena._

_Quando terminou de ajudar sua mãe Sophia resolveu fazer algo que não estava acostumada, limpar o quarto de sua mã preocupada com sua mãe que deveria estar muito cansada começou a fazer uma faxina em tudo até que achou um medalhão de estava escrito:_

**_PRINCESA SOPHIA_**

Ela achou muito estranho mas resolveu não falar, guardou o medalhão e decidiu investigar mais.

* * *

_Continua..._


	3. Capitulo III:Uma Estranha conversa

**_Titulo:_**_Uma vida de uma adolescente nada normal._

**_Autora: _**_Fernanda Harumi Hatae_

**_Coautora: _**_Cah Pinheiro_

**_Temporadas: _**_Duas Temp._

**_Capítulos: _**_100 Capítulos (50 cada temp.) [Ou mais ou menos, capitulo depende da criatividade da autora]_

**_Classificação: Livre _**

**_Gêneros: _**_Comédia romântica, ação e aventura, drama, romance._

* * *

_Capitulo 3: uma estranha conversa..._

_Sophia acordou cedo e saiu para passear no campo ao lado de sua simples adorava aquele campo, ele era de um verde majestosos e suas flores eram magníficas, além disso Sophia sempre brincou lá desde criança._

_Enquanto Sophia admirava a paisagem ela teve uma leve impressão de se observada, ela procurou por alguém ou alguma coisa mas não achou volta para casa ela decidiu ir por um caminho diferente e então se deparou com sua mãe e um rapaz._

Susie:

-Eu sei, mas tenho medo de que ela descubra!

Rapaz:

-Mas a Rainha precisa ter informações!

Susie:

-Sim, eu sei, diga a ela que logo a verei.

Rapaz:

-Tudo bem, transmitirei a mensagem a Vossa Majestade.

Susie:

-Obrigada.

O rapaz então desapareceu em cima de seu cavalo e sua mãe foi para casa. Sophia ficou extremamente intrigada com a conversa que tinha chegar em casa a menina resolveu espionar sua mã estava conversando com seu pai.

Susie:

-O mensageiro da rainha veio conversar sobre aquele assunto...

Ricardo:

-E você falou o que para ele?

Susie:

-Eu falei que ia me encontrar com ela, no vale perto daqui, amanhã bem cedo...

Ricardo:

-Mas o que será que ela tanto quer com você?

Susie:

-Não sei, mas é o que vou descobrir.

Nesse momento Sophia entrou em casa.

Susie:

-Que susto Sophia!

Sophia:

-Desculpa mãe, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir agora... O que a senhora vai falar com a rainha?

Susie:

-Não é da sua conta mocinha, é sobre dinheiro, os vizinhos estão reclamando...

Sophia:

-Hum...

Sophia desconfiada resolveu ir no lugar da mãe, ela escreveu um bilhete fingindo ser o mensageiro e pela manhã no dia seguinte deixou na porta de sua casa.

Sophia:

-Mãe eu fui até a porta e vi essa mensagem é para a senhora.

Susie:

-Obrigada minha filha e...pelo o que parece a rainha cancelou nossa conversa!

Sophia:

-Que pena...mãe eu posso sair para caminhar um pouco?

Susie:

- Claro, mas volte antes do almoço.

Assim Sophia saiu e foi até o local onde tinha ouvido sua mãe dizer, lá ela encontrou uma mulher alta com um vestido longo e lindo, ela provavelmente era a rainha.

Rainha:

- Olá Susie...Você não é ela?

Sophia:

-Sim, eu sou filha dela, meu nome é Sophia.

Nesse momento a rainha entrou em estado de choque.

Rainha:

-Sophia?

Sophia:

-Sim, eu vim aqui porque eu queria saber o que a Vossa Majestade tanto quer com a minha mãe.

Rainha:

-Eu...não é do seu interesse.

Sophia:

-Claro que é, ela é minha mãe, uma mulher trabalhadora e humilde, eu quero saber o que a senhora quer fazer com ela!

Rainha:

-Não vou ficar aqui!

Sophia:

-Mas eu quero falar com Vossa Majes...

Rainha:

-Não tenho tempo para criancice, diga sua mãe que foi um erro trazê-la até aqui.

Sophia:

-Mas ela não me mandou aqui!

Rainha:

-Como não?

Sophia:

-Eu ouvi ela conversando com meu pai e decidi vir até aqui!

Rainha:

-Você é bem ousada não?

Sophia:

- Sim eu sou curiosa e enxerida mesmo!

Rainha:

-Bem...sua mãe estava pedindo para o imposto ser menor pois seus vizinhos também estão reclamando!

Sophia:

-Só isso?

Rainha:

-Sim, apenas se me dá licença eu terei de voltar ao castelo.

Sophia:

-Oh, perdão Vossa Majestade!

Rainha:

- Agora preciso ir...

Sophia:

-Ao menos Vossa Majestade sabe o que é isso?

E Sophia mostrou o medalhão que tinha encontrado.

Rainha:

-Não, lamento mas não sei!

E assim a rainha se foi e Sophia voltou triste para casa por ter desconfiado de sua mãe.

No castelo de Camelot, a rainha vagava triste pelos corredores até encontrar seu marido.

Rainha:

- Olá querido.

Rei Arthur:

-Olá querida, porque está assim?Não conseguiu ter a conversa que queria?

Rainha:

-Não, na verdade quem veio ao meu encontro foi Sophia!

Rei Arthur:

-Sophia?Mas porque?

Rainha:

-Eu não sei ao certo, ela ouviu o mensageiro real falando com Susie ai ela decidiu me encontrar...

Rei Arthur:

-Ela é curiosa pelo jeito.

Rainha:

-Sim, se você visse o quão linda ela é!É uma jovem tão linda e educada, Susie fez um ótimo trabalho.

Rei Arthur:

-Sim, pelo jeito porque continua assim?Não ficou feliz em vê-la?

Rainha:

-Claro, o problema é que eu gostaria tanto de revelar a verdade, falar que sou sua verdadeira mãe!E que ela é a princesa de Camelot!

Rei Arthur:

-Não fique assim, um dia a verdade irá ser revelada!

Rainha:

-Mas quando?Já estou cansada de mentiras!

Rei Arthur:

-Não fale assim, eu também gostaria de revelar a verdade mas você sabe que não podemos!

Rainha:

-Eu sei!Mas estou exausta!

Rei Arthur:

-Devemos pensar na segurança de Sophia ainda mais agora que Malfus conseguiu mais um castelo, um dia ele ficará forte o bastante e você sabe que acontecerá uma guerra novamente!E se acontecer Sophia terá que estar protegida pois ela é a única herdeira do trono real!

Rainha:

-Eu compreendo, mas é tão triste poder vê-la e não poder abraçá-la!

Rei Arthur:

-Não fique assim!

Rainha:

-Tentarei me distrair...irei tomar chá agora...

Rei Arthur:

-Isso mesmo!Se distraia!

_Assim a rainha se dirigiu até o jardim real para tomar um chá ao ar livre._

_Tanto ela como Sophia não sabiam o que estava para acontecer!_

_

* * *

Continua...  
_


	4. Capitulo IV:A proposta

**_Titulo:_**_Uma vida de uma adolescente nada normal._

**_Autora: _**_Fernanda Harumi Hatae_

**_Coautora: _**_Cah Pinheiro_

**_Temporadas: _**_Duas Temp._

**_Capítulos: _**_100 Capítulos (50 cada temp.) [Ou mais ou menos, capitulo depende da criatividade da autora]_

**_Classificação: Livre _**

**_Gêneros: _**_Comédia romântica, ação e aventura, drama, romance._

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 4: A proposta_

_No castelo, a Rainha se encontrava no jardim tomando seu chá junto de uma linda jovem chamada Anna._

Anna:

-Há algum problema com Vossa Majestade?

Rainha:

-Para falar a verdade sim, hoje me encontrei com uma menina chamada Sophia.

Anna:

-Sophia?Eu sou sua melhor amiga!

Rainha:

-Verdade?

Anna:

-Sim, desde pequenas!Mas o que aconteceu?

Rainha:

-Pois bem, eu havia marcado um encontro com sua mãe, mas foi Sophia quem apareceu.

Anna:

-E há algum problema nisso?

Rainha:

-Na verdade sim, Sophia me deixou um tanto intrigada.

Anna:

-É o normal dela Majestade.

Rainha:

-Pensando bem, poderias me ajudar a me aproximar de Sophia?

Anna:

-Claro o porque de tanta curiosidade se me permite perguntar?

Rainha:

-Não há nada de especial Anna, só faça o que lhe um modo de me aproximar de Sophia.

Anna imediatamente foi para a casa de Sophia, ela encontrou a amiga cozinhando e aproveitou a ausência de Susie.

Anna:

-Como vai Sophia?

Sophia:

-Bem e você amiga?

Anna:

-Bem também.

Sophia:

-Então alguma novidade?

Anna:

-Na verdade sim...

Sophia:

-Pois bem, me conte!Adoro sua fofocas!

Anna:

-A rainha está precisando de mais uma empregada e eu dei seu nome para ela.

Sophia:

-O que?

Anna:

-Eu pensei que você gostaria de trabalhar comigo e ajudar sua mãe e seu pai!

Sophia:

-Mas você deveria ter vindo falar comigo antes!

Anna:

-Se eu falasse você iria aceitar?

Sophia:

-Não!

Anna:

-Vamos Sô!Assim podemos passar um tempo juntas e você poderá ajudar a pagar as contas de sua e seu pai!

Sophia:

-Ai Anna!

Anna:

-Vamos Sophia!

Sophia:

-O que é que eu terei que fazer?

Anna:

-Tarefas domésticas.

Sophia:

-Eu ainda não sei...

Anna:

-Que mal há menina?

Sophia:

-Minha mãe não vai deixar eu trabalhar no castelo!

Anna:

-Você não precisa falar que é no castelo!Pode falar que é em outro lugar!

Sophia:

-Mas eu não gosto de mentir!

Anna:

-Mas é só uma mentirinha!

Anna falou tanto no ouvido de Sophia que logo a menina aceitou trabalhar.

Sophia:

-Mas não abra essa boca para meus pais!

Anna:

-Ok!Eu sou um túmulo!

Sophia:

-Assim espero, quando começo a trabalhar?

Anna:

-Amanhã pela manhã.

Sophia:

-Tudo bem.

Anna:

-Agora eu tenho que ir amiga!

Sophia:

-Está bem, amanhã te encontro no rio para irmos para o castelo juntas.

Anna:

-Sim senhorita! Até amanhã!

Assim Ana saiu saltitando da casa de Sophia e caminhou de volta ao castelo para comunicar a rainha.

Enquanto isso na casa de Sophia, a menina estava pensando em que desculpa daria a seus pais.

Susie:

-Olá filha.

Sophia:

-Er...oi mãe...

Susie:

-Está tudo bem?

Sophia:

-Claro...É que eu tenho que te falar uma coisa...

Susie:

-Pode me falar.

Sophia:

-Anna esteve aqui e me chamou para trabalhar junto com ela.

Susie:

-Que ótimo mas onde é?

Sophia:

-Er...é perto do castelo...

Susie:

-Mas no que vai trabalhar?

Sophia:

-Vou trabalhar como doméstica...

Susie:

-por mim tudo bem, mas você já sabe os detalhes?

Sophia:

-Sim já sei, amanhã pela manhã já começarei a trabalhar.

Susie:

-Estou tão orgulhosa de você meu anjo.

Sophia:

-Obrigada mamãe.

Susie:

-Espere até seu pai saber!

_Susie estava muito orgulhosa de sua filha porém Sophia não estava nem um pouco orgulhosa em ter de mentir para seus pais mas, ela via nesse trabalho uma chance de ajudar nas despesas de casa._

_Sophia foi até seu quarto e começou a olhar o céu, isso era uma forma dela refletir, ela adorava observar o céu, pois ela ficava sozinha com seus pensamentos._

_No dia seguinte ela acordou bem cedo e um copo de leite, pegou uma maçã e pois se a ainda estava com sono, afinal ela nunca tinha acordado tão cedo foi então que ela não viu uma raiz e tropeç os olhos Sophia esperava colidir com o chão mas isso não aconteceu, lentamente ela abriu os olhos e viu um par de braços segurando sua cintura era ninguém menos que Ruan._

Ruan:

-Cuidado da próxima vez.

Sophia:

-Obrigado Alteza.

Ruan soltou Sophia e admirou a jovem.

Ruan:

-O que faz acordada tão cedo? Creio que apenas eu ando tão cedo por essa floresta.

Sophia:

-Estou indo trabalhar Alteza.

Ruan:

-Oh, então isso quer dizer que vamos nos ver todo dia?

Sophia:

-Se vossa Alteza preferir que eu vá por outro caminho...

Ruan:

-Não isso não é necessário.

Sophia:

-Pois bem, tenho que continuar a andar Príncipe.

Ruan:

-Ao menos posso saber seu nome?

Sophia:

-Meu nome é...

Mas a menina foi interrompida pela chegada de sua amiga.

Anna:

-Porque você demorou So...Olá Alteza.

Ruan:

-Olá.

Sophia:

-Eu estava andando quando encontrei o príncipe...

Ruan:

-Ao que parece sua amiga é muito distraída e se não fosse pela minha ajuda ela estaria no chão agora.

Anna:

-O que aconteceu Sophia?

Sophia:

-Lhe conto no caminho.

Anna:

-Agora temos que ir não é mesmo Sophia?

Sophia:

-Sim, sou muito grata pela ajuda Alteza.

Ruan:

-Não foi nada.

Mas antes de Ruan falar Sophia e Anne começaram a caminhar floresta a dentro.

* * *

_Continua..._


	5. Capitulo V: Primeiro dia de Trabalho

Cap. 5 Primeiro dia de trabalho...

* * *

Depois de Sophia e Anna andarem durante um bom tempo elas chegaram a um enorme e majestoso castelo.

Sophia:

-Que castelo lindo!

Anna:

-Tudo bem Sophia, só não se empolgue demais!

Sophia riu e deu um sorriso radiante, ela pensava como o castelo poderia ser tão deslumbrante, as cortinas de todas as janelas eram feitas da seda mais pura, todas as madeiras eram as mais nobres, haviam pinturas magníficas e tantas joias e ouro revestindo tudo. Ela sorria como uma criança ganhando seu primeiro brinquedo.

Anna:

-Agora vamos ver a rainha.

Sophia:

-A rainha?

Anna:

-Claro!Você deve ser apresentada a ela.

Sophia:

-Eu não sabia, e se eu cometer algum erro na frente dela?

Anna:

-Fica calma Sophia, você é a pessoa mais confiante que conheço, não vai cometer nenhum erro!

Sophia:

-Então vamos lá.

Depois de atravessarem corredores e mais corredores elas chegaram a um imenso salão, a rainha estava na sacada olhando a paisagem.

Anna:

-Com licença Vossa Majestade.

A rainha se virou lentamente e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver em sua frente coração disparou ao pensar que poderia ver todos os dias a sua filha, seu pequenino anjo, ela porém não pode mostrar toda a satisfação que sentia, caso contrário Sophia ficaria desconfiada.

Rainha:

-Pois bem, vejo que trouxe sua amiga para trabalhar aqui Anna.

Anna:

-Sim Majestade, seu nome é Sophia.

Rainha:

-Na verdade já fomos apresentadas não é mesmo?

Sophia:

-Sim Majestade.

Rainha:

-Quero que você Sophia observe como Anna trabalha, Anna tente ajudar Sophia nesse primeiro dia de trabalho.

Anna:

-Sim Majestade.

Rainha:

-Quero que comecem limpando um dos salões, amanhã verei que trabalho lhes darei.

Sophia:

-Sim Majestade.

A rainha deu uma última olhada em Sophia e depois voltou a admirar a paisagem.

Rainha:

-Já estão dispensadas.

Sophia:

-Demitidas?

Anna:

-Quieta Sophia, ela quis dizer que podemos sair e começar a trabalhar.

Sophia nesse momento corou ao ver a bobagem que tinha perguntado.

Anna:

-Com licença Majestade.

Sophia:

-Com licença Majestade.

Sophia e Anna saíram de lá rapidamente, Anna não se conformava com a pergunta tola que sua amiga havia feito minutos atrás.

Anna:

-Sophia você é uma comediante!

Sophia:

-Que vergonha!A rainha deve me demitir ainda hoje!

Anna:

-Calma!Foi apenas um erro de principiante agora vamos começar a trabalhar.

Sophia:

-Aqui nesse salão enorme?

Anna:

-Você esperava o que?Aqui é um castelo os cômodos são enormes!

Sophia:

-Mas só nós duas?

Anna:

-Sophia pare de falar e vamos logo começar a trabalhar.

Sophia:

-Por onde eu começo?

Anna:

-Bem você prefere esfregar o chão ou as vidraças?

Sophia deu uma breve olhada para as janelas e ao ver quão enormes elas eram fez uma cara feia depois deu um sorriso amarelo.

Sophia:

-Acho que vou esfregar o chão!

Anna:

-Tudo bem então vamos lá Sô!

Anna e Sophia começaram a trabalhar, depois de meia hora Sophia já não aguentava o silencio então começou a cantar.

_LOVE STORY_

_We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

Anna riu da amiga cantando e então começou a dançar, ambas riam muito enquanto cantavam e dançavam até que a rainha resolveu interromper.

Rainha:

-Senhoritas?

Anna:

-Oh Majestade!

Anna acabou escorregando e empurrou Sophia no chão, ambas derrubaram o balde cheio d'água e agora estavam molhadas e ainda por cima nos pés da rainha.

Rainha:

-Só vim lhes comunicar que o trabalho amanhã será na cozinha.

Anna:

-Desculpe-nos Majestade pela...

Rainha:

-Não há porque pedir desculpas, agora podem se retirar para vestirem roupas secas.

Sophia:

-Muito obrigada Majestade.

Anna:

-Com licença Majestade.

As jovens saíram e a rainha não pode deixar de soltar um riso.

Rainha:

-Sophia,Sophia...você tem um jeito tão atrapalhado minha filha...

Enquanto isso a rainha começou a andar em direção ao jardim, porém ela não viu que na verdade uma pessoa a espionava dentro da casa.

Em outro lugar, Sophia estava totalmente envergonhada pelo o que havia ocorrido e Anna já estava começando a ficar impaciente com o jeito atrapalhado de sua já vestidas elas caminhavam em direção a cozinha para saber o que a rainha iria querer para as refeições do dia pegaram a lista com uma das antigas serviçais e logo começaram a ler.

Anna:

-Ao amanhecer ela quer que preparemos pão,rosca e biscoitos além de leite e ovos.

Sophia:

-E no almoço?

Anna:

-Frango Assado, Verduras , Porco e muito mais coisas...

Sophia:

-Tudo isso?Ela vai ficar gorda!

Anna:

-Quieta Sophia!

Sophia:

-Perdão, mas é tudo isso apenas para ela e o rei?

Anna:

-Claro que não!Na verdade tem sempre algum convidado real.

Sophia:

-Bem então a tarefa amanhã será bem mais simples já que é só cozinhar.

Anna:

-Só de pensar que teremos que pegar verduras, ovos,matar um frango e um porco além de fazer espaguete e muito mais, tudo isso já me desanima...como pode ser fácil Sô?

Sophia:

-O que?Não há outras serviçais que pegam os ingredientes?

Anna:

-Na verdade não Sophia, nós que temos que pegá-los, e pela lista amanhã deve vir muita gente e pelo tipo de comida deve ser gente importante.

Sophia olhou pela janela e teve uma linda vista do sol se pondo.

Sophia:

- Ao menos o dia acabou.

Anna:

-Sim.

Sophia:

-Se quer saber eu até que me diverti hoje trabalhando...

Anna:

-Que bom!Eu estou adorando ter você por perto!

Sophia deu um grande abraço em Anna porém elas tropeçaram e caíram no chão da cozinha.

Anna:

-Quer dizer...gosto mas não tão perto!

Ambas caíram na gargalhada e começaram a caminhar de volta para se despediu e Sophia entrou em sua casa, a menina estava tão cansada que mal jantou e já dormiu em um sono por sua vez ficou muito orgulhosa ao saber que a filha estava dando duro no trabalho.

* * *

Espero que gostem do capitulo  
Criticas,sugestões e ideias loucas!Deixem no review

Bjoss ;*


	6. Cap VI: A Quase descoberta

Cap. VI: A Quase descoberta!

* * *

?:

-Senhor tenho permissão para seguir as duas moças?

Rei Malfus:

-Sim, se houver chance também ataque-as!

?:

-Sim senhor!

Rei Malfus:

-O melhor lugar é a floresta, por isso se apresse, elas devem estar por lá.

?:

-Sim senhor, com licença Majestade.

Assim o espião do rei seguiu para a floresta até que encontrou Sophia e Anna caminhando, esta era a melhor oportunidade de ataca-las.

Sophia:

-Anna, vamos!

Anna:

-Calma Sophia!O castelo não vai sair do lugar!

Sophia:

-É que eu estou ansiosa!

Quando o espião estava prestes a ataca-las um vulto se aproximou.

Anna:

-Cuidado com essa raiz Sophia!

Mas a pequena Sophia tropeçou e quando estava prestes a cair foi segurada pelo vulto.

Sophia:

-De novo?

A menina abriu os olhos e ficou surpresa ao ver que novamente era o Príncipe Ruan.

Ruan:

-Vejo que a senhorita é bem distraída...

Sophia:

-Desculpe Vossa Alteza.

Anna:

-Bom dia Alteza.

Ruan:

-Bom dia senhoritas. Creio que estão indo para o castelo de Arthur não é mesmo?

Anna:

-Sim Alteza.

Ruan:

-Posso acompanha-las?

Sophia:

-Creio que vossa Alteza não gostará de acompanhar duas simples senhoritas.

Ruan:

-Está muito enganada, seria uma honra.

Sophia corou e abriu um sorriso delicado, Ruan retribuiu o lindo sorriso e Anna apenas observava a situação.

Anna:

-Então é melhor irmos agora.

Assim Anna quebra todo o romantismo do lugar (N/A Fernanda: Isso se lê ela esta com ciumes) e os três começam a caminhar para o castelo.

Sophia:

-Então Alteza o que o trouxe aqui tão cedo?

Ruan:

-Eu gosto de andar a cavalo bem cedo.

Anna:

-Mas porque a floresta?

Ruan:

-Porque é bem escondido e tem vários obstáculos.

Sophia:

-Seu cavalo é muito lindo se me permite dizer.

Ruan:

-Obrigada.

Sophia:

-Alteza eu gostaria de agradecer novamente por ter me salvado.

Ruan:

-Não foi nada, só creio que deveria prestar mais atenção pois não será sempre que vou lhe ajudar.

Sophia:

-Sim Alteza.

Anna:

-Chegamos ao castelo. Até logo Alteza e obrigada por nos acompanhar.

Sophia:

-Obrigada Alteza.

Ruan:

-O prazer foi todo meu em acompanhar duas moças tão lindas.

Assim Ruan caminhou em direção à floresta e, Sophia e Anna foram para a cozinha.

Anna:

-Não me agrada nada o olhar do príncipe para você Sophia!

Sophia:

-Deixe de besteira, o que um príncipe iria querer comigo Anna?

Anna:

-Exatamente, só brincar com os seus sentimento e isso que me preocupado!

Sophia:

-Então fique despreocupada pois ele não está interessado em mim e muito menos eu nele.

Anna:

-Assim espero, porque você sabe que ele é filho de Malfus e, Malfus e inimigo de Arthur!

Sophia:

-Eu sei, o rei Malfus é um tirano.

Anna:

-Agora vamos começar a cozinhar.

Sophia:

-Sim!

Em cima de uma árvore fora do castelo um vulto preto se escondia e observava cada passo de Sophia e Anna.

Anna:

-Bem vamos pegar ovos.

Sophia caminhou até a parte de trás do castelo onde haviam vários animais.

Sophia:

-Ali é o galinheiro?

Anna:

-Sim.

Sophia:

-Deixa que eu pego os ovos e você pega o leite.

Anna:

-Por mim tudo bem.

Sophia entrou e tentou pegar os ovos porém falhou, ela foi atacada por várias galinhas e sua roupa se encontrava cheia de penas.

Sophia:

-Suas depenadas!Galinhas loucas!

Anna:

-O que foi?Ouvi seus gritos achei que estivesse em perigo!

Sophia:

-Tudo bem, só essas galinhas que mais bravas que o normal.

Anna:

-Eu sei, os animais aqui são um pouco mais vá colher as verduras eu me encarrego dos animais.

Assim Sophia foi até a horta mas ela estava com uma sensação estranha, ela olhou ao redor para tentar ver alguém porém ela se encontrava só.

Sophia:

-Devo estar louca, não há ninguém me observando.

Enquanto isso, o vulto em cima da árvore estava prestes a atirar uma flecha quando foi interrompido por Ruan, ele viu que havia um espião e decidiu abordá-lo.

Ruan:

-Quem é você?Mostre seu rosto!Porque está espiando Sophia e Anna?

Então o vulto começou a pular entre as árvores e refletiu durante um tempo e decidiu consultar seu pai, talvez ele saberia quem era o espião ou talvez ele mesmo o tinha contratado, mas porque?

Dentro do castelo Sophia e Anna já estavam preparando a refeição e Sophia decidiu chamar a rainha e o rei, ela subiu as escadas e foi até o ela ia bater na porta ela ouviu os dois discutindo e como era curiosa não decidiu interferir mas sim ouvir o motivo de tanto falatório, ela ficou surpresa o assunto era...ela!

Rainha:

-Eu queria tanto contar para Sophia!

Rei Arthur:

-Eu sei meu amor, porém este é um segredo muito importante e você sabe!

Rainha:

-Mas e se ela descobrir sozinha?

Rei Arthur:

-Não há como ela descobrir!Os seus pais não contariam esse segredo.

Rainha:

-Bem, acho que sim...mesmo assim eu tenho tanta vontade de contar a ela!

Rei Arthur:

-Não fique assim, amor.

Foi ai que Sophia ouviu passos de Anna vindo e decidiu bater na porta.

Rei Arthur:

-Entre.

Sophia:

-Com licença Majestade, vim avisá-los que a refeição está servida.

Rainha:

-Obrigada, logo iremos.

Sophia assim desceu as escadas e encontrou Anna.

Anna:

-Porque tanta demora?Já ia te chamar!

Sophia:

-Não foi anda, eu já os chamei.O que faremos agora?

Anna:

-Temos um tempo livre, eu vou passear no jardim e você?

Sophia:

-Acho que vou dar uma volta no castelo.

Anna:

-Como quiser, até logo.

Assim Anna foi em direção ao jardim e Sophia começou a andar pelo castelo.A menina ficava maravilhada pela quantidade obras de arte,esculturas,tecido e joias ali cômodo era corredores brilhavam e a vista das janelas era magnífica.A menina continuou a andar até que viu um cômodo diferente, ele era meio escondido, ficava ao fundo do castelo.

Sophia:

-Que lugar é esse?

Ela tentou entrar, mas estava trancado foi ai que ela tirou um grampo e o usou como chave, a porta se abriu e a visão que ela teve era tão diferente. Era um quarto nunca visto, era um quarto de bebê, cheio de brinquedos, um berço, guarda-roupa e tudo mais. Ao que parecia era de menina, pois tudo era de cor branca e o que aquele quarto estaria fazendo no castelo?Essa era a pergunta que estava na cabeça da jovem mas mal teve tempo de investigar para chegar a resposta, pois ouviu passos provavelmente de alguma empregada assim teve que sair dali rapidamente.

Sophia resolveu encontrar Anna para lhe contar do incrível lhe contar o que havia descoberto Anna ficou meio nervosa.

Anna:

-Sophia!Como pode entrar em um cômodo trancado!

Sophia:

-Eu não resisti, achei estranho e a curiosidade falou mais alto!

Anna:

-Se o rei ou a rainha te pegassem ali você seria expulsa!

Sophia:

-Que mal há entrar em um cômodo como aquele?

Anna:

-O rei e a rainha têm motivos para deixar o quarto trancado!E você não tem nenhum direito de ir lá xeretar menina!

Sophia:

-Calma Anna, não precisa ficar tão brava!Eu só entrei num quarto!

Anna:

-Prometa que não vai entrar em mais nenhum cômodo trancado!

Sophia:

-Ora, para que isso?

Anna:

-Vamos, me prometa!

Sophia:

-Ok, eu prometo não entrar em mais nenhum cômodo trancado.

Anna:

-Agora não conte a ninguém o que viu no quarto ouviu!

Sophia:

-Sim, é segredo!

Anna:

-Agora vamos voltar, temos que recolher as louças e lavá-las.

Sophia:

-Sim.

Sophia estava muito intrigada com a reação de sua amiga, não havia motivo para ela ficar assim fora do logo esqueceu o ocorrido e voltou ao isso Sophia estava pensando em começar a investigar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, só não sabia por onde começar.

No final do dia ambas as meninas voltaram para a casa, mas o que deixou Sophia chocada foi chegar em casa e ver sua mão muito brava.

Susie:

-Sophia!Como pode mentir para mim!Sou sua mãe!

Sophia:

-O que a senhora está falando mãe?

Susie:

-Você está trabalhando no castelo!

Sophia:

-Puxa mãe, me desculpe, eu queria muito trabalhar e eu consegui um emprego lá.

Susie:

-Tantos lugares e, você vai para lá!

Sophia:

-Eu tive medo de a senhora não me deixar trabalhar lá, por isso não contei nada.

Susie:

-Eu ainda não acredito!Você não trabalhará mais lá!

Sophia:

-Porque?

Susie:

-Porque sim!

Sophia:

-O que a senhora tem contra eu trabalhar lá?

Susie:

-Eu tenho os meus motivos!

Sophia:

-Então me diga ao menos um!

Susie:

-Não!Você fará o que eu mandei!Parará de trabalhar lá!

Sophia:

-Mas é uma injustiça!

Susie:

-Não é não!É para o seu próprio bem!

Assim Sophia foi direto ao quarto e começou a chorar, ela não sabia o porque de todos estarem agindo estranha ultimamente, agora ela tinha certeza que teria que fazer uma investigação a fundo para saber a dia seguinte ela estava disposta a ir ao castelo procurar pistas ou então conversar abertamente com o rei e a rainha.


	7. Descobertas! O quê eu sou uma princesa?

Descobertas! O quê eu sou uma princesa?

O dia amanheceu e Sophia já havia despertado há muito tempo, a garota estava andando em direção ao castelo. Ela entrou e foi em direção ao quarto que havia achado, ela entrou e viu o doce quarto de criança do mesmo jeito que havia visto no dia anterior. Ela então começou a vasculhar as gavetas na chance de encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse esclarecer todo o mistério à sua volta.

Foi ai que ela encontrou um medalhão de ouro escrito Princesa Sophia e junto achou alguns documentos e cartas. Sophia rapidamente guardou tudo em sua humilde bolsa velha e saiu em disparada para fora do castelo. Ela correu e acabou não sendo vista por ninguém das empregadas ou da realeza.

Sophia parou no meio da floresta e se sentou ela começou a mexes nos papéis e documentos encontrados. A maioria deles fala da Princesa Sophia que havia desaparecido, também havia cartas da rainha para sua filha e muitos outros começou a ligar o que estava acontecendo a sua volta com essa nova descoberta e ela chegou a uma surpreendente conclusão, ela era a princesa de Camelot.

A cabeça da jovem estava confusa e nada mais fazia sentindo, então todos esse anos ela estava vivendo em uma mentira?Mas por quê?Porque nunca lhe contaram?

A garota estava totalmente sem chão e sem rumo, o que ela iria fazer agora?Iria brigar com Susie?Com a rainha?Será que Anna também sabia de toda essa mentira?Mas a menina não pode reagir, ela sentiu a vista embaçar e tudo escurecer. Sophia havia desmaiado.

Um tempo depois nossa jovem acordou, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e tentou observar onde estava, ela estava em um cô como?

Sophia:

-Onde estou?

?:

-Calma Sophia.

Sophia se virou e deu de cara com quem menos esperava ver.

Sophia:

-Príncipe Ruan?

Ruan:

-Sim sou eu.

Sophia:

-Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?Que lugar é esse?E porque minha cabeça dói?

Ruan:

-Quantas perguntas!Bom vamos lá, eu te encontrei desmaiada no meio da floresta então resolvi te trazer aqui na minha casa de campo secreta e, sua cabeça dói provavelmente porque bateu ela muito forte no chão.

Sophia:

-Que sorte a minha você ter me achado!

Ruan:

-Pois é, sou seu anjo da guarda.

Sophia:

-Muito obrigada.

Ruan:

-Agora me diga, porque desmaiou?

Foi ai que Sophia paralisou, ela tinha acabado de se lembrar do que havia descoberta.

Sophia:

-É que...

Ruan:

-É...?

Sophia:

-É que eu descobri algumas coisas sobre mim!

Ruan:

-Como por exemplo?

Sophia:

-Na verdade minha mãe não é minha mãe quer dizer, ela apenas me criou.

Ruan:

-Puxa vida, mas você sabe então quem é sua verdadeira mãe?

Sophia:

-Sim...

A garota estava ainda mais decepcionada, por dentro seu coração estava quebrado.

Ruan:

-Quem é então?

Sophia:

-A rainha.

Ruan arregalou os olhos e pensou ser uma brincadeira mas logo sua cara se tornou séria quando ele viu que Sophia não estava rindo muito menos brincando.

Ruan:

-Sério?

Sophia:

-Sim.

Ruan:

-Então você é a princesa que "desapareceu"!

Sophia:

-Ao que tudo indica sim.

Ruan:

-Mas como isso é possível?

Sophia lhe mostrou todos os documentos e cartas e Ruan ficava cada vez mais surpreso e sério.

Ruan:

-Você contou isso a mais alguém?

Sophia:

-Não, só a você.

Ruan:

-Acho melhor você manter segredo, pois meu pai vem te procurando a anos!

Sophia:

-Eu sei, sei que agora estou correndo vários riscos!Tudo por causa de ser uma princesa!

Ruan:

-Mas calma eu vou te ajudar Sophia, fique tranquila.

Sophia:

-Mas e seu pai?Não vai ter como você esconder isso dele!

Ruan:

-Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa depois!Agora a prioridade é você!

Sophia:

-Mas Ruan você está pondo sua vida em risco também!

Ruan:

-Mas o mais importante é você Sophia!

A garota corou, apesar de tudo o que as pessoas falavam do Rei Malfus ela viu que Ruan era diferente dele, ele não era ruim, ele era o rapaz mais doce que já tinha conhecido.

Sophia:

-Obrigada por estar me ajudando Ruan.

Ela abriu um doce e delicado sorriso.

Sophia:

-Eu nem sei o porquê você me ajuda tanto!Não tem como eu retribuir!

Ruan:

-Eu já te disse, eu quero de ajudar!Sophia eu te amo!

Nesse momento, a doce Sophia arregalou os olhos. Ela não acreditava, será que o ouviu direito?Ele a amava?Não!Era completamente impossível!

Ruan:

-Eu sei que você vai me achar um louco!Mas Sophia eu te amo e...

Nesse momento alguém bateu na porta da pequena casa.

Ruan:

-Quem será?

O rapaz nem esperou um momento e já segurou Sophia pelo braço sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ruan:

-Sophia fique quieta ai no armário, não faça nenhum barulho!

Sophia sem entender entrou no armário e ficou a observar por uma fresta.

Ruan:

-Olá...pai?

Rei Malfus:

-Meu filho finalmente já sei o que fazer para derrubar o reino de Camelot!

Ruan:

-Novamente esse assunto meu pai!Já estou cansado!

Rei Malfus:

-Quem não tem ambição, não tem sucesso!

Ruan:

-Isso é o que o senhor pensa!

Mas nada adiantou Ruan protestar, seu pai ficou lá por mais ou menos uma hora falando de mais um de seus planos e Ruan estava preocupado com Sophia.

Rei Malfus:

-Agora tenho que ir!Porque não vem comigo?

Ruan:

-Eu vou fazer mais algumas coisas...

Rei Malfus:

-Como preferir.

Ruan:

-Aliás pai, como é que o senhor achou minha casinha secreta?

Rei Malfus:

-Filho, você acha que eu não sei o lugar de cada coisa no meu reino?Eu tenho espiões para que?

Ruan:

-Então quer dizer que me espiona?

Rei Malfus:

-Claro que não, só quando você some o dia inteiro!

Ruan:

-Mesmo assim, não gostaria de ser seguido.

Rei Malfus:

-Mas você ainda não tem juízo meu filho, quando você tiver eu lhe livrarei dos guardas.

E antes de Ruan se manifestar o rei bateu a porta e se pôs a caminhar em direção o reino.

Ruan:

-Pode sair Sophia.

Sophia:

-Ainda bem que ele já foi eu estava ficando dolorida dentro daquele cubículo.

Ruan:

-Vejo que mesmo descobrindo que é uma princesa agora, sempre foi meio mimada.

Sophia ficou irritada com o comentário.

Sophia:

-Pois saiba que...

Ruan a interviu.

Ruan:

-Não é um momento ideal para discutirmos quem é mais preocupado com o que meu pai disse.

Sophia:

-O que?

Ruan:

-Sobre os espiões,guardas e tudo mais.

Sophia:

-Mas você está preocupado só com isso?

Ruan:

-Como só Sophia?Como vou poder te proteger se vou estar sendo seguido?

Sophia:

-Isso é verdade, mas agora eu só sei de uma coisa.

Ruan:

-O que?

Sophia:

-Quer ver minha mãe, a rainha.

Ruan:

-Você sabe que não é seguro!

Sophia:

-Por favor!

Ruan:

-Tudo bem, sei que você não irá desistir.

Sophia:

-Então me acompanha até o castelo?

Ruan:

-Mas é claro!

Sophia agora estava praticamente correndo em direção ao castelo enquanto Ruan tentava alcançá eles chegaram e Sophia parou em frente ao enorme portão.

Sophia:

-Você não vai entrar?

Ruan:

-Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria, mas não espera-la aqui fora.

Sophia:

-Sim, muito obrigada Ruan.

Sophia deu um braço em Ruan o que o fez corar.

Ruan:

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Sophia:

-Sim, eu tenho que fazer.

Assim Sophia deu uma última olhada para Ruan e entrou para ter a conversa que tanto queria. Sophia subiu as escadas do castelo e foi ao encontro da rainha, ou melhor, sua mãe. Ela a encontrou em um dos corredores.

Rainha:

-Olá Sophia.

Sophia:

-Olá Majestade ou melhor mãe.

Neste momento a rainha arregalou os olhos.

Rainha:

-O que você está dizendo?

Sophia:

-Por favor, não se faça de sínica mãe!

Rainha:

-Eu ainda não compreendo!

Sophia:

-Eu é que não compreendo!Por que nunca me contou a verdade?

Rainha:

-Não diga asneira menina!Não sei do que está falando!

Sophia:

-Sabe sim, não precisa mais fingir Majestade!

Anna estava passando por lá e parou para ver o porque de Sophia estar nervosa.

Anna:

-Tudo bem Sô?

Sophia:

-Claro!Acabei de descobrir que sou uma princesa e que toda minha vida era uma mentira!Está tudo bem sim!

Anna arregalou os olhos.

Anna:

-Você só pode estar brincando!

Sophia:

-Eu só quero saber o porquê de todos esconderem isso de mim!

Rainha:

-Acho que tenho que ter uma conversa séria com você Sophia.

Anna:

-Oh, com licença.

Anna saiu apressada e a Rainha começou a falar.

Rainha:

-Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos para odiar-me, mas deixe-me explicar antes o porquê de sua vida ser assim...

Sophia:

-Conte-me então!

Rainha:

-Você deve saber que o reino de seu pai...

Sophia:

-Por favor, chame-o de rei.

Rainha:

-Certo, o reino de Arthur sempre uma rivalidade com o reino de Malfus mas isso vem desde ser exata a mais ou menos 20 anos.

Sophia escutava tudo atentamente.

Rainha:

- Eles eram grandes amigos, mas Arthur se tornou rei, no começo Malfus ainda era seu amigo mas a inveja foi lhe tomando conta do coração e ele se afastou de Arthur.

Sophia:

-O que tudo isso tem haver comigo?

Rainha:

-Espere!Como eu ia dizendo Malfus foi tomado pela inveja e ele também queria ter poder. Seu tio havia morrido e ele quis tomar-lhe o trono. Ninguém o impediu afinal ele era um homem bom e fiel, porém com o tempo ele foi querendo mais poder e a ambição lhe subiu a cabeça. Em dois anos ele já tinha conquistado todas as terras da região menos a do meu marido. Foi ai que ele começou a travar uma violenta guerra e no meio daquilo tudo você nasceu.

Agora sim as coisas começavam a fazer sentido na cabeça da jovem, porém ela ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

Rainha:

-Eu e seu pai ficamos com medo, muito medo de ele lhe fazer ai que Nancy minha fiel serva e melhor amiga me tinha uma filha jovem chamada Susie, eu logo vi que ela poderia ser uma ótima mã deixei você com Nancy na esperança de em pouco tempo voltar para te isso não ocorreu.

Sophia:

-É, eu sei, mas porque?

Rainha:

-Malfus estava cada vez mais poderoso e ameaçava mais o reino, não só o reino na verdade mas eu e o seu pai també nós corríamos riscos você também poderia correr por isso optamos abrir mão de você para sua própria segurança.

Sophia:

-Mesmo assim, vocês poderiam ter me contado antes!Quando criança eu deveria ter tido o direito de saber!

Rainha:

-Estávamos com medo Sophia, se alguém soubesse que era poderia contar para Malfus e imediatamente ele a mataria.

Sophia:

-Mas e quando eu vim trabalhar no castelo?Você poderia ter me contado!

Rainha:

-Na verdade eu a contratei para poder ficar te vigiando, meu objetivo era me aproximar de você e quem sabe te contar...

Sophia:

-Mas eu fui mais rápida e descobri não é mesmo?

Rainha:

-Sim,e como você descobriu?

Sophia:

-Eu descobri um quarto...

Rainha:

-O seu quarto de bebe certo?

Sophia:

-Sim.

Rainha:

-Agora filha, espero que...

Sophia:

-Por favor, não me chame de filha eu não sou sua filha!Você não me criou!Apesar de tudo o que disse eu ainda estou confusa. Mesmo você ter acabado de me falar os motivos de me proteger eu ainda não acredito que mentiu para mim, você poderia ter me falado não só quando eu vim para cá, mas também aquele dia na floresta!

Rainha:

-Sophia se acalme...

Sophia:

-Eu ainda não acredito no que fez, você me abandonou!Você poderia ter ficado comigo e me protegido de toda essa guerra!Você optou pelo mais fácil, se livrar de mim!

Rainha:

-Não diga isso!

Sophia:

-A minha vida inteira sempre foi uma mentira!A minha vida inteira!

Rainha:

-Não!O meu amor por você sempre foi verdadeiro!O de Susie também!

Sophia:

-Não!Eu não quero ouvir mais nada!O que eu vim conversar já foi conversado!Adeus!

Sophia correu para fora do castelo o mais rápido que pode, seus olhos cheios de ódio e lágrimas encontraram uma forma na frente do castelo, Ruan.

Ela correu mais ainda e o abraçou bem forte.

Ruan:

-Calma Sophia.

Sophia:

-Vamos, eu não quero ficar aqui!

Ruan:

-Tudo bem.

Ruan deu um beijo doce e rápido em Sophia e começou a andar com a menina em direção à chorando muito conta a Ruan toda a conversa com a mã sem saber o que dizer para consola-la a abraça.

Sophia:

-Obrigada por estar comigo agora Ruan.

Ruan:

-Não precisa me agradecer, eu vou sempre estar assim ao se lado meu anjo.

O clima romântico entre Sophia e Ruan foi estragado pela aparição de Anna.

Anna:

-Sophia o que aconteceu?Eu te vi correndo e chorando.

Sophia:

-Você não vai acreditar quando eu te falar.

Anna:

-Vamos, me conte!

Sophia:

-Eu sou uma princesa!

Anna:

-Você?Que brincadeira é essa?

Sophia:

-É sério, eu sou uma princesa e todos esconderam isso de mim para minha proteção.

Anna:

-Como assim, me explique direito!

Sophia explicou tudo para Anna, sua amiga ficava cada vez mais surpresa.

Anna:

-Eu estou chocada!

Sophia:

-Eu também fiquei mas graças ao Ruan eu já estou melhor.

Sophia olhou de uma maneira terna e doce para seu amado.

Ruan:

-Agora tenho que ir Sophia, meu pai logo colocará alguém para me procurar se eu não voltar para o castelo.

Sophia:

-Tudo bem, muito obrigada de novo.

Ruan:

-Até amanhã.

Ruan um pouco incomodado com a presença de Anna apenas deu um beijo na bochecha de Sophia.

Ruan:

-Espero que cuide dela Anna.

Anna apenas assentiu com a cabeção Ruan entrou floresta a dentro e desapareceu do olhar das duas jovens.

Anna:

-Sophia, não me diga que você e ele...

Sophia:

-Sim, eu e ele sim.

Anna:

-Mas Sophia!

Sophia:

-Eu sei o que você vai falar, eu e ele não podemos e blábláblá!

Anna:

-Sophia você já parou para pensar que ele pode estar te usando?Você sabe que o pai dele...

Sophia:

-Eu sei, o pai dele quer por as mãos em mim!Ele quer tomar o reino de Arthur!

Anna:

-Então Sophia!Como é que você ainda fica com ele?

Sophia:

-Ele é diferente do pai!Eu vejo em seus olhos a humildade.

Anna:

-E a ambição!

Sophia:

-Ele não é quem você está pensando que é!

Anna:

-Talvez você esteja enganada!

Sophia:

-Eu não quero discutir com você Anna. Eu amo Ruan e ele me ama, ponto final nisso!

Anna:

-Você quem sabe!

Sophia:

-Só quero uma coisa Anna.

Anna:

-O que?

Sophia:

-Faça de tudo o que lhe contei hoje segredo.

Anna:

-Mas é claro, sou sua amiga. (N/A Que cara de pau, vocês vai saber por que ao decorrer da história)

Sophia:

-Puxa está ficando meio tarde, ainda tenho que resolver esse problema com a minha mãe, vamos Anna.

Sophia e Anna caminharam até suas casas e Anna se despediu. Sophia entrou meio desanimada e ainda magoada.

Sophia encontrou sua mãe na cozinha fazendo um bolo.

Susie:

-Aonde você foi?Espero que não tenha ido ao castelo!

Sophia:

-Precisamos conversar.

Susie percebeu que Sophia não estava com o habitual tom de voz doce, mas sim com um tom de voz preocupado e indiferente.

Susie:

-Sente-se, o que quer conversar?

Sophia:

-Talvez sobre a mentira que eu vivi todos esses anos!

Susie:

-O que?

Sophia:

-Talvez sobre eu ser uma princesa, você não ser minha mãe e tudo mais!

Susie parou de cozinhar e olhou seriamente para Sophia.

Susie:

-O que você está dizendo?

Sophia:

-Eu sei de tudo.

Susie:

-De onde tirou essa loucura?Você está com febre?

Sophia:

-Para!Chega!Não quero mais mentiras!Não quero!Por que não confessa de uma vez que tudo o que vivi foi uma mentira?Que só aceitou ficar comigo por dó!

Susie:

-Sophia se acalme, tudo isso tem uma explicação.

Sophia:

-Eu sei, a rainha me contou.

Susie:

-Então você esteve com ela?

Sophia:

-Sim, e se quer saber tudo o que ela me falou não justifica o fato de todos mentirem para mim, inclusive você!

Susie:

-Não é assim, eu só queria te proteger!

Sophia:

-Mentindo para mim?

Susie:

-Saiba que nem tudo foi mentira, o meu amor por você é real.

Sophia:

-Não me venha com isso agora, eu estou confusa!

Susie:

-Sophia, vamos conversar melhor.

Mas Sophia entrou em seu quarto correndo e chorando e se trancou. Para ela o mais difícil era a pessoa que mais amava ter mentido para ela. Apesar de tudo o que havia ocorrido em seu turbulento dia ela ainda teve um motivo para sorrir, o seu motivo era Ruan.

Longe dali mais uma pessoa havia descoberto o passado de Sophia, Rei Malfus.

Malfus:

-Então quer dizer a filhinha de Arthur está viva!Isso é bom!Agora é o melhor momento para haver uma breve Arthur implorará por piedade.


End file.
